Sans toi
by Allis13
Summary: Hermione déverse toute sa peine dans une lettre pour son amoureux qui est mort pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.


Disclaimer : Tt à J.K Rowling.

Je vous préviens c'est triste !

Laissez moi votre avis !

Bisous

**Sans toi**

J'ai peur. Depuis que tu es parti, plus rien ne va dans ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à rire, à sourire. Je dois vivre avec l'idée que tu n'existe plus, l'idée que tu n'es plus là pour moi. C'est pour toi avant que je vivais. Pour ton sourire, tes rires, tes mots doux . Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Je ne comprend pas. Tu me manque , tu me manque tellement. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Une odeur, une chanson me rappelle toi. Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, tu n'es pas là. Comment faire pour vivre sans toi ? C'est à peine si j'arrive à survivre.

Tu me manque. Chaque jour, tu me manque plus que hier. Les gens m'ont dit qu'avec le temps, les douleurs partiront mais je sais qu'ils mentent maintenant. Car plus le temps passe, plus j'ai mal, plus je souffre.

Encore un jour sans toi, 24 heures loin de toi. J'ai mal d'une douleur sue l'on ne peut pas connaître.

Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus ? C'est de ne pas t'avoir dit « je t'aime » assez souvent. Je n'ai jamais réussit à te le dire. Mais tu le savais et c'était l'important ! Mais non, j'avais tord. J'aurais du te le dire. Tous les matins, je vais te voir sur ta tombe. Je te dit : Je t'aime. Mais tu n'es pas là pour me répondre.

J'aurais aimer avoir le temps de te le dire quand au seuil de la mort tu m'a dit je t'aime pour la toute première fois. J'étais bouleversé et je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je pensais que tu vivrais mais non ... les médecins n'ont pas réussit.

Chaque nuit je contemple les étoiles et je me dis que tu vis parmi elles. J'imagine que tu es heureux et que tu le mérite. Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas eu de chance dans la vie et quand enfin l'avenir nous souriait tu es parti. Oui maintenant j'arrive à me le dire tu es parti. Parti pour toute la vie . Jamais tu ne reviendras, jamais.

Maintenant, nous sommes séparés par deux mondes différents mais plus tard je te rejoindrais et on sera a nouveau réunis. Au fond, tu es en moi. Tu vis à l'intérieur de moi. Dans mes paroles, je te vois. Dans mes gestes, je te vois. Et même dans mes pleurs, je te vois.

Je me rappelle quand tu jouais les forts alors que tu étais faible. Je me rappelle quand tu ne montrais aucun de tes sentiments alors qu'au fond tu avais envie de pleurer.

Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi et pour le petit être qui grandi en moi. Je me rappelle ta fierté, ton amour lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte. Tu étais heureux. On croyait que rien ne nous séparerais même dans notre monde déchiré dans la guerre. Mais son c'est trompé !

La mort nous a séparé sans bruit et sans cries mais avec tout le mal que ça implique.

J'imaginais notre vie à, trois. Tu aurais fait un père magnifique ! Aimant, affectueux. Notre fils, oui maintenant je sais que c'est un fils. Tu dois être content ta descendance est assuré !

Je te jure tu sera fier de lui et il te donnera de beau petits enfants je te jure ton nom continueras.

Je me battrais pour ce petit être inoffensif qui vit en moi. Je te jure je serais la meilleure mère que la Terre est portée. J'ai choisi le nom de notre enfant. C'est ton deuxième prénom. Je voulais l'appeler par ton premier prénom mais je ne voulais pas qu'il est à assumer ce nom. Je n'avais pas le droit. Tout le monde l'aurait comparé à toi.

Pourquoi toi et pas les autres ?

Pourquoi notre couple a été sacrifié ?

C'est injuste. Mais nous avions une mission a accomplir et on l'a accompli. Au moins, notre enfant vivra dans un monde de paix. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu. Pour un monde de paix.

Où es tu ? J'aimerais savoir où tu es. Juste savoir. Sans toi, j'ai plus de repères. Il n'y a plus rien de vrai. Avant, j'étais heureuse avec toi. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était beau malgré le temps de guerre. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne comprend rien. Je ne vois rien.

Je suis seule. Mais sil faut que je pense à notre bébé. Je voulais me tuer. J'ai voulu. Mais j'ai compris que tu avais sacrifié ta vie pour la mienne et que je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de réduire à néant ton sacrifice.

Ton père est venu me voir. Je ne pensais pas. Il ne m'as pas insulté. Il m'a demandé de lui pardonner. J'ai accepté. Notre fils a besoin d'une présence masculine. Mais n'es pas peur je veillerais à ce qu'il ne le touche jamais. Il m'a parlé. Il regrette. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là il regrette. C'est un peu tard ! Mais au moins tout n'est pas perdu. Il m'a apporté des jouets et des vêtements pour le bébé. Et même une bague en argent serti d'émeraudes. Il m'a dit que toutes les femmes de ta famille en possédaient t il m'a dit que je méritais ce bijou.

J'étais touché par son geste. Si inattendu.

La famille Weasley m'aide aussi. Molly m'explique comment m'occuper d'un enfant. Elle me rassure . Ron m'en veut je pense. Pour lui je l'ai un peu trahi. Mais il respecte mon choix. Notre bébé aura un super tonton Ron ! Jamais notre bébé ne sera seul ! Tout le monde me l'a promis. Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose ton père, Ron et Harry le prendront en charge.

Ton père et Harry ont créés un compte à la banque. Ca bébé ne sera jamais sur la paille. Et je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour lui. J'ai de la chance .

Harry a survécu à cette nuit sanglante. Il n'arrive pas encore à s'investir dans une relation sérieuse avec Ginny main avec le temps... Donc toute l'attention qu'il ne donne pas à son amour il me le donne. Il veille sur moi, il veille sur sa petite maman comme il m'appelle. ! Ca le fait rire. Il a fondé un groupe. Il joue du punk rock. C'est génial ! La première chanson c'est Harry qui l'ai écrite. Toutes les radios la passe. Tiens regarde les paroles ! C'est une chanson écrite pour tous les personnes ayant perdu l'amour.

I remember the times Je me souviens des moments

Where you taked my hand Où tu prennais ma main

And when you said me Et quand tu me disais

That you loved me Que tu m'aimais

Now all that changed Maintenant tout cela a changé

You left so far. . Tu es partie si loin. .

Sometimes I wonder if you feel right Parfois je me demande si tu vas bien

If you still are the same Si tu es toujours la même

If you still remember me Si tu te souviens encore de moi

The times where we were together Des temps où nous étions ensemble

Free like wind Libres comme le vent

Chorus Refrain

Some say that times change Certains disent que les temps changent

Others say that it is only the chance D'autres disent que c'est seulement de la chance

But you still are in my heart Mais tu es toujours dans mon coeur

If you return all will be like before, before Si tu reviens tout sera comme avant, avant

Through the eyes flarings of my mind À travers les yeux brûlés de mon âme

I can finally see who I am Je peux enfin voir qui je suis

I am that which you need to continue Je suis celui qu'il te faut pour continuer

Hoobastank Hoobastank

Can I to go to speak you ? Puis-je aller te parler ?

To tell you how I feel in your presence Te dire comment je me sens en ta présence

To tell you at which point I can love you Te dire à quel point je peux t'aimer

I remember when I looked at you Je me rappelle lorsque je te regardait

And that you sent me an amused smile Et que tu m'envoyais un regard amusé

In the way you fixed me, I knew that you were that of my life De la manière dont tu me fixais, je savais que tu étais la femme de ma vie

Chorus Refrain

Some say that you don't love me Certains disent que tu ne m'aimes pas

But how to make so that you me remarks really ? Mais comment faire pour que tu me remarques vraiment ?

So that finally you know my name Pour que enfin tu saches mon nom

To say you that I'll like kissing you Te dire que j'aimerai t'embrasser

Touching you beautiful hairs Toucher tes beaux cheveux

To plant my look in your mind Planter mon regard dans ton âme

And to say you that I love you Et te dire que je t'aime

Good Charlotte Good Charlotte

Maybe I will find the good one day Peut-être trouverai-je la bonne un jour

The girl who will make me laugh La fille qui me fera rire

The girl who will find all my weaknesses La fille qui trouvera toutes mes faiblesses

When we will find Lorsque nous nous trouverons

We will married and we will have beatiful children Nous serons mariés et nous aurons des beaux enfants

We will live on an island, far from all miseries of the world Nous irons vivre sur une île, loin de toutes les misères du monde

All together Tous ensemble

You and me Toi et moi

We will be right On sera bien

You and me Toi et moi

We will make a beautiful life On se fera une belle vie

The hell will not exist anymore L'enfer n'existera plus

Je la trouve bien ! Je ne sais pas de qui Harry veut parler. Mais cette fille a du vraiment compté pour lui. Il me dit qu'il a pensé a tous les deux.

Qui auraient du croire qu'on se serait aimer ? Rien n'y personne. Pourtant j'ai appris à t'aimer à t'apprécier. Et maintenant je t'avoues Je t'aime.

Chez les moldu il y a un poème qui dit :

« Elle aimait la vie, il aimait la mort,

Il vit pour elle, elle est morte pour lui »

Sauf que pour nous c'est le contraire !

Mais ce texte est toujours aussi beau.

Cette lettre m'a fais du bien. J'ai libéré mon cœur et mon âme.

Mai sache Drago Mathéo Malefoy que mon cœur t'appartiendra toute ma vie.

Je te laisse sur ces mots mais pas dans mon cœur.

I love you for ever !

Hermione Angela Granger Malefoy.

Future mère de Mathéo Harry Malefoy

Et belle fille de Lucius Alisdair Malefoy.


End file.
